Conventionally, helmets for use in tactical or military operations may include one or more helmet-mounted devices, such as lights, cameras, or vision enhancement apparatuses. These devices are removably attached to the helmet, and may receive power or electrical signals via their attachment to the helmet. In sensitive tactical or military operations, it may be desirable to quickly and reliably position helmet-mounted devices for use. Additionally, it may be desirable to quickly and easily stow helmet-mounted devices, e.g., by moving them out of the path of the user's vision. Accordingly, there exists a need for improvements in systems for mounting helmet-mounted devices to helmets.